


玛格丽塔

by ArkSyil



Category: Project Gutenberg, 無雙｜无双｜Project Gutenberg
Genre: Character Death, Dom/sub, M/M, 角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkSyil/pseuds/ArkSyil
Summary: 玛格丽特，龙舌兰基调鸡尾酒。洛杉矶调酒师简·杜雷萨的女友玛格丽特不幸身亡，为了纪念爱人，他调制了这款鸡尾酒。龙舌兰酒是墨西哥的国酒，代表他的墨西哥女友，青檬汁代表他酸楚的心，而盐代表了他的眼泪。玛格丽特清澈中带有淡淡的模糊，这是回忆的颜色，憧憬而不可见。看似眼前却怎么也抓不住，或许只有失去了最爱的人才能体会到这种感觉。*pwp一发完警告内详





	玛格丽塔

**Author's Note:**

> *无逻辑pwp，吴复生存在，原剧时间线后  
> *dom/sub（支配/服从），主要角色死亡

世界上只有一种噪音值得享受——印钞机吐出一版版超级美金时发出的呻吟。可惜这规整悦耳的哐当，宿醉的人听来仍像声声丧钟。

李问闭上眼睛是黑，睁开眼睛还是黑。他疑心自己瞎了，但缝隙间还能看到些微光亮；片刻，光亮凹下去一块，他面前站了个模糊的影子。

痛不痛？来人问。

痛，他条件反射地答。但他立刻意识到问的不是他被酒精泡了的脑袋，是他被铁链锁起、缚到一块的手脚。他被赤裸地放在一张床垫上，腹部着地，被压迫的胃里还晃荡着一分残酒。床垫？不是，不是，他太熟悉树木气味和毛糙质感，是纸，是他买了五百吨的无酸纸，吴复生曾经当着他的面摔了杯子，说要他用一辈子的纸。一层，一层，一层的纸。第一层吻着他的乳头和阴茎，第二层浸透他的汗水和体味，第三层压着潜藏的欲望，这种被赤条条地审判的欲望；而被埋在最底下的是深渊，伏在暗处，等待吞噬的深渊。

你是不是真的以为你想走就走？

咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓——五版饱受欢迎的超级美金印好了。

什么？

你以为——

咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓——两万假的，换一千真的。谁知道呢？有时假的比真的还好。

沉默。脚步挞嗒。老板一个手势，多的是跑起来的马仔。印钞机停了。李问忍不住去数自己突然被放大的呼吸，一，二，三——有人逼近他，近得气息都和他同步，二，四，六——但他始终快上一拍，永远不如真正的“画家”那样自若，一，一，二，三，三——他没乱，是吴复生乱了，两个心跳一同急促，二四六八十——

 

今天不喝威士忌，他听见吴复生说，喝龙舌兰。知道怎么喝吗？吴复生没问，但他自己在心里回答，不知道。

我教你。就像我教你怎么做主角，怎么为想要的东西用尽手段，怎么爱一个人，又怎么面对他的背叛。

手指插进他微张的嘴里。一根，而后两根，浸满了烈酒；他见过那些吸毒的人，直接把粉抹在牙龈上，吸收更快、效果更好。男人粗厚的食指，摸枪摸得起茧的关节，一遍遍地按压过他口腔每个角落。干燥的嘴唇，柔软的舌头，坚硬的牙齿，湿滑的唾液；李问想一口咬下去，咬断他的威严，咬断他的控制，咬断铁索铜链，只是他不敢。

一赔一百万，他也不敢。

抽出去。他仿佛能听到自己的唾液从吴复生手指上滴下来。再插进来。这次是几粒盐。眼泪，这两个字他听得不真切，几乎以为又是自己的梦呓。再抽出去。吴复生说：嘴巴张大。好像在命令一条狗。但起码是他很爱的狗。所以李问乖乖张大嘴巴，猝然不及，口里被塞了个削了头的柠檬。

酸气氤氲上鼻腔大脑，一路把他逼得泣涕涟涟；不要动，不要咬；有块软布擦过他的脸，但吴复生的声音那么远，恐怕这揩泪的壮举也有人代劳。倏地，冰凉的金属拍上面颊——是刀。李问屏住呼吸，牙关不再打颤。刀尖慢动作般沿着下巴线条一路下滑，数尽他脖颈上每条血管，随杂乱脉搏一同剧烈起伏。

李问强迫自己不去想那把刀，——划开动脉的话血会喷出来，会溅污糟吴复生的西装，——假如力道控制得好，即使没有破皮，也会留下一长条白色印痕，不多时就变成粉色的肉芽，一个非永久性的私人铭刻。

命令下达：咬紧。他下意识咬紧，汁液噗呲。利刃割下一片柠檬来。吴复生去拿他口里的柠檬，他却下意识再咬紧。

喜欢？

李问这才反应起自己的弥天大罪，微微摆着头，呜呜地叫。

那就咬好。冰块沿着刚才刀锋的旅迹蜿蜒爬行，李问感觉自己在一寸寸燃烧，水珠呲呲地蒸发，他愈来愈热。

龙舌兰，盐，柠檬，冰块，李问知道这是玛格丽塔①。又辣，又涩，又酸，又冷，他说自己是搞化工的，所以配料分量都安排得明明白白：一盎司背叛，一盎司恐惧，一盎司悔恨，通通混进一木桶的性爱里。不太严谨，是吧？但他很快就要被操得分不清死活，精准又于他何益呢？

吴复生问他，好不好喝？

他缓慢地点头，哼哼两声，涎水漫出嘴角。一只手掌抬起他的下巴，拇指轻柔地擦净水迹，口齿的气息迫近来，从另一头咬住了那只柠檬。李问得以松开酸软的牙关，任由——他希望是吴复生——把这口枷叼走。

沉默。脚步挞嗒。是吴复生，也只剩下吴复生了。

李问清楚这个过程，只是不再能预见结果。

 

吴复生解开他的镣铐，但留着眼罩。李问的手是自由的，却仍像被缚住一样，乖觉地不去解它。黑暗是李问的第二层肌肤，阴囊撞在他臀肉上时，仿佛连纹路都烙了上去。他双腿大开，像个妓女一样任眼前的男人予取予求，他甚至觉得自己伸手就能摸到褪下来的铁铐，能轻易砸死吴复生。但他不。他把手臂缠在吴复生的背上，把男人压向自己，呼出的热气结成细小水珠挂在他耳廓上，然后再被舔掉。他泄出毫不尖利的呻吟，每次被顶到深处都狠狠喘气，吴复生曾经形容他会是个很好的男中音。

但这一次他们不说话，一个字也不说，“快点”或“行吗”也不说，李问心想对着再多手术都救不回来的烧伤疤痕谁也不会想操，真是委屈你了吴生；李问再在脑子里用吴复生的声音回答自己（跟他在警局玩的差不多），不委屈，你是……男主角……

那么顺理成章的回答，硬生生把李问逼到呜咽。他妄想太甚，好似他们不是在性交，而是在做爱。

吴复生忽然停了动作，电影被按下定格。有东西压在李问唇上。软的。黑铁一样硬的男人，嘴唇竟然也是软的。他分开唇瓣，舌头游进来，像拿了根狗尾巴草在逗猫，掠过上颚点过舌身，他不记得从哪里看到，舌头就是灵活的性器官，照样能让人高潮。他终于坚守不住，右手按着吴复生的后脑，左手撑着纸张坐了起来。吴复生嘴里的玛格丽塔再加了李问一片柠檬，酸得过分。

李问单手扯开眼罩，光线令他暂时眩目。他咬着吴复生的下唇，吴复生也咬着他，直碾压到两人嘴里都是铁锈气味。他们分开，亮晶晶的嘴唇间拉出一条银线，吴复生在笑，伸手去抹李问的唇。

不对，他说；吴复生挑眉，没有问。他双手撑在吴复生胸膛上往下压，不对，他说；男人顺从地向后倒，直至后背完全贴紧了纸张。

吴复生的阴茎还插在李问屁股里。李问居高临下地逆着光看他，缓慢动作起来。男人的手掌握住他的腰肢，上抬，下坠，上抬，下坠——

 

我知道这不是上床就能解决的事，总要死人，你才安乐。

我一直在保护你。

你一直在害我。

我害你，你卖我，我们打和了？

打和？李问自觉胆子越来越大，竟敢抬手去摸抵在额头上的枪管；他学不到吴复生的镇定，也学不到秀清的淡然，所以他知道自己现在肯定笑得很丑。是，我们打和，他拨开那块挡在他们之间的金属，吴复生也不动作，任由他爬到自己面前，直至鼻尖吻着鼻尖；李问手下用力，从深处传来咔哒一声。

假的，其实他一直知道结局。他不再能跳到海里躲过一劫，他们会被实打实地炸成碎片。吴复生满面愕然，却很快融化成一个笑容和一声叹气。早知道……他没有说完；李问凑过去咬他的嘴唇。

枪响了。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于玛格丽塔：百度百科真是知音故事会一通胡比比，但还挺适合的，就用上了。考据党请放过(・᷄ᵌ・᷅)


End file.
